A Dozen Roses
by DragonFang2011
Summary: Based on something I read off the Internet. Sequel to First Kiss. RyugaxHikaru, as always. Happy Valentine's Day!


**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Beyblade: Metal Fight.

* * *

><p>I know that this is a little unoriginal, but I just got this sudden urge to write about this. Oh yeah, Happy Valentine's Day!<p>

* * *

><p>Hikaru walked across the street to Bey Park. It was Valentine's Day, and she was looking for Ryuga.<p>

_Where is he?_ she wondered. _He said he'd be here by one o'clock, and it's already thirty minutes past._

Her friends walked beside her. They had insisted on coming, although Hikaru had protested. They didn't know about her lover yet. She and Ryuga have been dating for at least three weeks now, and she still hadn't told them.

It was really hard to resist the temptation.

Maybe he wasn't showing up because they had an audience.

But he did. He strolled along the walk towards her in his usual lazy strides.

"Hey, babe," he said, and kissed her passionately. As always, she melted in his warm embrace and the feeling of his lips against hers. She felt his rough hand caress her face.

This was their routine. He'd say something, they'd kiss, then she'd say something else.

That routine was broken today.

She felt her friends staring at them. As she opened her mouth slightly to let Ryuga in, Madoka squealed.

Startled, she accidentally clamped her mouth shut.

Ryuga pulled away, his hand over his mouth and his eyes glazed over in pain. "DAMMIT, you _bit_ my tongue!"

"I'm so sorry, baby!" She kissed him, licking the blood off his tongue with her own.

"That's better," he moaned between kisses.

Madoka cleared her throat.

Ryuga looked over Hikaru's shoulder, an irritated expression on his handsome face. His yellow eyes, which usually held a calmness that Hikaru wished she could have, were on fire. "_What_?"

"You never told us you two were together," her friend said.

Hikaru felt her own annoyance building. "That's because I knew this would happen."

"Now I know why you didn't want us along," Kenta said.

"Oh, you think?" Hikaru snapped. "Usually, our meetings are in private."

Gingka stared at her weirdly. "You're in a _park_. Next to the _city_."

"That's not what I meant!"

Ryuga gently grasped Hikaru's hand in his. "I have something for you," he whispered. As always, his lips were against her ear. He knew that she loved that feeling.

"You didn't have to!" She reddened, suddenly aware of the fact that _she_ didn't get _him_ anything.

For the first time, she noticed that his left hand was behind his back.

Blushing, Ryuga pecked her on the lips, pressed a small bouquet of red and lavender roses into her hands, and ran off.

"Aw!" Madoka cooed. "He gave you flowers!"

Gingka stared at the flowers like they came from outer space. "I've never seen purple roses before."

As Hikaru lifted them up to smell them, one of the roses had a scratchy feeling to it. She looked at it, confused, and pulled it out. It was silk, and was a darker red than any of the other red roses. The stem was plastic.

Why would he put a fake rose in there?

Then, she read the small note that was hanging from the silky red ribbon that bound the flowers together.

_Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful._

_I'll love you until the last rose dies._

_From your smexy boyfriend,_

_Ryuga_

She smiled. Madoka peered over her shoulder at the note. "That's so sweet!"

Now pretty much everyone was scrambling to read it.

* * *

><p>That night, she stared at the roses, which were in a beautiful vase beside her bed.<p>

"I love you, Ryuga," she murmured.

She thought she heard his voice say, "I love you too, Hikaru." But when she looked around the room, she saw no one.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed.<p>

Everyday, Ryuga would meet her in Bey Park.

Everyday, he'd tell her he loved her. She would tell him the same thing.

And every night, she'd stare at the flowers.

By the end of the month, all the roses had withered and died.

All except for that one fake rose.

* * *

><p>I read this online, and it got stuck in my head.<p>

And I thought I'd write about my favorite pairing!

R&R!


End file.
